Current methods of finishing cylindrical surfaces are disclosed in numerous prior patents. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,543 Egger shows polishing of crankshaft surfaces using abrasive tape held stationary by polishing shoes which provide force against the workpiece. Between polishing steps, the tape is advanced to provide a new abrasive surface for polishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,704 Barton II et al. shows microfinishing of bearing journals using either abrasive tape or hard abrasive inserts of various types.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,834 shows a traveling belt grinder for finishing cam surfaces of camshafts. An abrasive belt is driven by a drive pulley past the workpiece. A backup shoe provides force against the workpiece and guide and tension pulleys position and tension the belt. Coolant is provided to cool the workpiece and carry away removed material (sworf) from the grinding process. Subsequent polishing of the ground surfaces may be required to achieve the desired surface finish or to improve the part geometry or size tolerances.